Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти
«Гарри Поттер и Дары смерти» - 'последняя книга из серии романов о Гарри Поттере, автором книги является Дж. К. Роулинг. Книга была издана в 2007 году "Блумсбери''". В 2007 году "РОСМЭН". В 2015 году "Махаон" Выход романа Джоан Роулинг закончила писать книгу 11 января 2007 года в отеле Балморал в Эдинбурге. Было объявлено, что роман выйдет в свет 21 июля 2007 года в 00:01 по Гринвичу. Однако за пять дней до начала продаж книги в интернете появились фотографии и отсканированные изображения страниц американской редакции седьмой книги, которые оказались подлинными. Через небольшое время этот текст был переведен на несколько языков, в том числе на русский. Впоследствии выяснилось, что виновником утечки был интернет-магазин, который, нарушив эмбарго на продажу книги, выслал около 1200 экземпляров покупателям по почте до назначенной даты. Первая повсеместно доступная версия книги на русском языке появилась в Интернете на сайте группы переводчиков-любителей, называющих себя Potter's Army. Перевод был завершён 25 июля 2007 около 23 часов по московскому времени. Даже в первоначальной версии книга была переведена обстоятельно, с соблюдением авторского литературного стиля, но с существенными недочётами (например, в ней отсутствовал кусок тридцать третьей главы, также в переводе большое количество орфографических и грамматических ошибок). Параллельно работы по переводу книги ведут ещё несколько групп переводчиков. Русская печатная версия романа поступила в продажу 13 октября 2007 года тиражом 1 800 000 экземпляров. В издательстве «''РОСМЭН''» её переводила группа переводчиков: Майя Лахути, Сергей Ильин, Мария Сокольская. Название книги О названии книги автор сообщила 21 декабря 2006 года на своём официальном сайте, но чтобы его узнать, нужно было выполнить мини-квест. В тот же день название было опубликовано на сайте издательства Bloomsbury. Поскольку слово «hallows» в английском языке имеет несколько значений, среди русскоязычных поклонников Роулинг возникли споры по поводу того, как правильно перевести название романа. Существовали три основные версии: * «Гарри Поттер и Роковые мощи» (это почти дословный перевод, хотя не совсем понятно, что в таком случае имела в виду автор); * «Гарри Поттер и Реликвии смерти» (считалось, что под «дарами» подразумеваются крестражи, но с появлением первых спойлеров стало понятно, что это — не факт); * «Гарри Поттер и Смертельные гробницы». Сама Роулинг отказывалась давать какие-либо комментарии по поводу названия книги до её появления. Интерес представлял и тот факт, что за несколько дней до выхода книги на английском языке Роулинг опубликовала альтернативное название книги для переводчиков — «Harry Potter and the Relics of Death». Это заглавие предназначается для правильного перевода на те языки, которые не могут равнозначно английскому передать смысл словосочетания «Deathly Hallows». После выпуска романа по Интернету достаточно быстро распространилось название «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти», так как оно больше всего подходит к содержанию текста. В переводе издательства «РОСМЭН» название книги изначально выглядело как «Гарри Поттер и роковые мощи». Для определения официального названия издательство совместно с порталом Mail организовало акцию «Придумай название книге о Гарри Поттере» с целью найти наиболее удачный перевод. Конкурс-опрос проводился с 27 июля по 6 августа 2007 года. После его окончания было объявлено, что утверждено название «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти». Сюжет Анонсировавшиеся детали * Согласно пророчеству из книги «Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса», либо Гарри Поттер, либо Волан-де-Морт должен был погибнуть. * В одном из интервью Дж. К. Роулинг заявила, что в седьмой книге погибнут два главных героя, смерть которых ранее не предполагалась9. * Со слов Дэниела Редклиффа, при съёмках фильма «Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса» Роулинг проговорилась, сказав, что «''Дамблдор доставляет слишком много проблем''» в седьмой части. Это означало, что в книге читатели узнают о погибшем директоре довольно много нового.10 Начало действия Поздним вечером на безлюдной дороге встречаются Пожиратель Смерти Яксли и Северус Снегг, узнают друг друга и идут в особняк Люциуса Малфоя, где уже находятся Волан-де-Морт и другие Пожиратели смерти. Снегг заявляет, что Орден Феникса не доверяет Министерству магии и мракоборцам, и в ближайшую субботу Поттер будет перемещён в дом одного из членов Ордена Феникса, под совместную охрану Ордена и мракоборцев. Яксли говорит, что по его информации Поттер будет перемещён позже, а именно 30 июля, за день до своего совершеннолетия. Снегг утверждает, что сообщение, полученное Яксли — дезинформация Ордена. Волан-де-Морт верит Снеггу, а не Яксли. Он планирует напасть на Поттера, когда его будут перемещать. Яксли докладывает, что ему удалось наложить заклятие Империус на Пиуса Тикнесси (Пия Толстоватого), главу отдела обеспечения выполнения магических законов в Министерстве Магии. Довольный Волан-де-Морт берет у Люциуса волшебную палочку, так его палочка не смогла убить Поттера (из-за одинаковой сердцевины). Люциус недоволен этим, но Волан-де-Морт отчитывает Люциуса. Затем он начинает издеваться над присутствующими Люциусом, его женой Нарциссой и их сыном Драко Малфоями и сестрой Нарциссы Беллатрисой Лестрейндж за то, что их племянница Нимфадора Тонкс вышла замуж за оборотня Римуса Люпина. Он приказывает Беллатрисе убить свою племянницу, чтобы поддержать чистоту рода. Та обещает сделать это при первой возможности. Затем Волан-де-Морт демонстрирует, а затем убивает свою пленницу, профессора магловедения Чарити Барбэйдж, за то, что она учила студентов Хогвартса хорошо относиться к маглам и опубликовала в «''Ежедневном Пророке''» статью, защищающую права маглорождённых. На протяжении собрания Драко Малфой чрезвычайно испуган, растерян и подавлен. Его ужасает и убийство Барбэйдж, и издевательство Волан-де-Морта над ним и его родителями. Тем временем Гарри Поттер собирается в дорогу (именно в тот день, о котором сообщил Снегг) и читает некролог Дамблдора, а также интервью с Ритой Скитер, написавшей его биографию. Автор некролога — старый друг и одноклассник Дамблдора, знавший его с одиннадцатилетнего возраста. Согласно некрологу, за год до поступления Дамблдора в Хогвартс его отец, Персиваль, был посажен в Азкабан (где впоследствии умер) за жестокое и публичное нападение на трёх маглов. Дамблдор признавал, что его отец виновен, но сверх того говорить об этом случае отказывался. Сам Дамблдор никогда не был маглофобом, напротив, он с первого курса всегда выступал в поддержку прав маглов. Уже на первом курсе Альбус Дамблдор стал знаменит как самый блестящий студент, когда-либо учившийся в Хогвартсе. В школе он переписывался с величайшими магами того времени и опубликовал выдающиеся статьи в журналах. Кроме того, Альбус всегда был готов оказать поддержку и помощь своим друзьям. Автор также отмечает благородство юного Альбуса: сам автор (по крайней мере, на первом курсе) был непопулярен в школе, поскольку недавно переболел драконьей оспой, и его лицо было зеленоватого цвета и изрыто оспинами. Альбус был одним из тех немногих, кто стал его другом. Через три года в Хогвартс пошёл младший брат Альбуса, Аберфорт. В отличие от Альбуса, он предпочитал разрешать споры дуэлями, а не дискуссиями. Тем не менее, они были друзьями. В то время было принято после окончания Хогвартса путешествовать, встречаясь со знаменитыми магами разных стран. Дамблдор, однако, не смог отся в путешествие, поскольку его мать Кендра умерла, оставив его единственным кормильцем. Через некоторое время Дамблдора постигло ещё одно несчастье: умерла его сестра Ариана. Смерть Арианы привела к отчуждению между Альбусом и Аберфортом, единственным оставшимся в живых его родственником. В некрологе перечисляются и дальнейшие достижения Дамблдора: победа над Грин-де-Вальдом в 1945 году, изобретение двенадцати способов использования драконьей крови, деятельность на посту председателя Визенгамота и директора Хогвартса. Рита Скитер, напротив, атакует Дамблдора и пишет в своём стиле. Среди прочего, она намекает, что он мог быть виновен в смерти сестры. Вскоре приходит время в последний раз покинуть жилище Дурслей, при этом Гарри потеряет защиту их дома. Он убеждает Дурслей также покинуть дом под защитой магов, поскольку иначе их схватят Пожиратели Смерти. Дадли, к удивлению Гарри, прощается с ним тепло и доброжелательно. На прощание Дадли и Гарри пожимают друг другу руки. Вскоре прибывают члены Ордена Феникса, чтобы помочь Гарри добраться до нового убежища. Рон Уизли, Гермиона Грейнджер, Фред и Джордж Уизли, Флёр Делакур и Наземникус Флэтчер выпивают оборотное зелье, чтобы принять облик Гарри, и отправляются каждый в своё убежище в сопровождении защитников. Настоящий Гарри летит с Хагридом на мотоцикле Сириуса Блэка. Их немедленно встречают Пожиратели Смерти, и начинается погоня. Волан-де-Морт пытается атаковать Гарри, но при этом волшебная палочка Гарри Поттера самостоятельно выполняет какое-то неизвестное ему колдовство, и палочка, которую Тёмный Лорд позаимствовал у Люциуса Малфоя, разрушается. С большим трудом Хагрид и Гарри добираются до ''Норы''. Там члены Ордена считают потери: Северус Снегг отрубил ухо Джорджу Уизли заклятием Сектумсемпр;, в сову Гарри Поттера попало убивающее заклятье; Грозный Глаз Грюм убит Волан-де-Мортом. Позднее Гарри чувствует, что Волан-де-Морт допрашивает Олливандера, производителя волшебных палочек, о том, почему разрушилась волшебная палочка Люциуса. Через несколько дней в ''Норе'' появляется министр магии Руфус Скримджер, чтобы отдать Гарри, Рону и Гермионе завещанные Дамблдором вещи. Дамблдор оставил Рону делюминатор (устройство для тушения и зажигания света), Гермионе — книгу сказок, а Гарри — меч Годрика Гриффиндора и первый снитч, пойманный Гарри. Меч Гарри не отдали, поскольку он не принадлежал Дамблдору. Они втроем не могут понять, зачем Дамблдор им всё это оставил. Гарри вспоминает, что снитч он поймал ртом. Он прижимает снитч ко рту и появляется надпись: Я открываюсь под конец. На следующий день после визита министра назначена свадьба Билла Уизли и Флёр Делакур. Чтобы гости на свадьбе не узнали о том, что Гарри находится в ''Норе''', он пьёт оборотное зелье. На свадьбе Виктор Крам ссорится с Ксенофилиусом Лавгудом, отцом Луны (Полумны). Дело в том, что Крам заметил на одежде Лавгуда странный знак (круглый глаз в треугольнике). По словам Крама, это — знак Грин-де-Вальда, и он считает, что Лавгуд — его сторонник. Так же Крам даёт Гарри подсказку - Грегорович был мастером по производству волшебных палочек. В ходе свадьбы приходит сообщение: Скримджер убит, и Волан-де-Морт получил контроль над министерством. Тут же повсюду начинают появляться Пожиратели Смерти и сотрудники министерства (которые теперь фактически служат Волан-де-Морту). Гермиона хватает Гарри и Рона и трансгрессирует с ними на ни чем не примечательную улицу, в район, населенный маглами. Они решают посидеть в кафе, но вскоре следом заходят два Пожирателя Смерти. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона отбиваются от них и трансгрессируют к дому Сириуса Блэка. Там они узнают, что Р.А.Б. — это Регулус Арктурус Блэк. Им удаётся добиться от Кикимера подробного рассказа о судьбе крестража, украденного Регулусом. Оказывается, что Кикимер помогал Волан-де-Морту проверить защиту медальона Слизерина. Волан-де-Морт приказал Кикимеру выпить яд из кубка с медальоном и оставил его умирать. Но домовик трансгрессировал к хозяину (эльфы могут трансгрессировать даже тогда, когда люди не могут). Позднее Регулус решил уничтожить крестраж, отправился с Кикимером в пещеру (тот указал путь), сам выпил яд из чаши и погиб, но перед этим подменил медальон на фальшивку и приказал домовику уничтожить настоящий медальон. Но Кикимер так и не смог это сделать, и, в конце концов, его своровал Наземникус Флэтчер. Гарри дарит эльфу подмененный медальон и объясняет, что собирается довершить то, что не доделал Регулус. После этого отношение к нему Кикимера резко меняется в лучшую сторону. По приказу Гарри Кикимер находит Флетчера и доставляет его в дом Сириуса. Наземникус рассказывает, что отдал медальон в качестве взятки Долорес Амбридж, угрожавшей подвергнуть его преследованию за незаконную торговлю. ''Развитие сюжета Гарри, Рон и Гермиона решают проникнуть в Министерство магии, чтобы завладеть крестражем. После месяца подготовки они принимают оборотное зелье и под видом трёх сотрудников министерства попадают внутрь. В министерстве ведется активная деятельность по преследованию маглорождённых. Они оглушают Амбридж, забирают у неё медальон, попутно освобождают нескольких маглорожденных ведьм и волшебников и трансгрессируют к дому Сириуса, но случайно ломают заклинание Фиделиус, и открывают расположение дома Сириуса Пожирателям Смерти. Теперь они вынуждены скрываться за городом, жить в палатке (в лесу и других пустынных местах), рассчитывая на защитные заклинания Гермионы, и никогда не останавливаться подолгу на одном месте. Уничтожить добытый крестраж оказывается очень сложно: единственный известный им способ — яд василиска, с помощью которого был уничтожен дневник Тома Реддла на второй год обучения Гарри в Хогвартсе «''Гарри Поттер и тайная комната''». Месяцами Гарри, Рон и Гермиона скрываются, не зная, как уничтожить этот крестраж и где искать другие. Тем временем Рон, на которого крестраж-медальон влияет особенно сильно, становится всё более капризным и раздражительным. Не принимая участия ни в обсуждениях плана действий, ни в повседневной деятельности, Рон жалуется на тяжёлые условия жизни. Кроме того, он требует не называть Волан-де-Морта по имени. Чтобы не обострять отношения с Роном, Гарри и Гермиона выполняют его требование. Через несколько месяцев Гарри, Рон и Гермиона подслушивают разговор гоблинов и людей, скрывающихся от Волан-де-Морта поблизости от их убежища. Из разговора они узнают, что меч Годрика Гриффиндора, хранящийся в банке Гринготтс — это подделка. Также они от Финеаса Найджелуса выясняют, что именно мечом Гриффиндора Дамблдор уничтожил кольцо Марволо. При известии, что им теперь нужно найти ещё и этот меч, Рон устраивает скандал, заявляет, что они зря тратят время. Они с Гарри ссорятся, и Рон уходит. Гарри и Гермиона решаются посетить Годрикову Впадину, надеясь найти там меч. Они идут на кладбище, где похоронены родители Гарри и родственники Дамблдора. Так же Гермиона находит там могилу Певерела, на котором видит странный символ. Затем они встречают Батильду Бэгшот, автора учебника по истории магии. Они следуют за ней в её дом, но попадают в ловушку: Бэгшот оказывается змеёй Волан-де-Морта, Нагайной. Гарри и Гермиона успевают вырваться из дома и трансгрессировать за мгновения до того, как прибывает Волан-де-морт. При этом случайно ломается волшебная палочка Гарри. Вскоре после этого, карауля ночью палатку, Гарри видит Патронуса в форме лани. Патронус ведёт Гарри к замёрзшему озеру, на дне которого лежит меч Гриффиндора. Гарри ныряет за ним, но медальон-крестраж начинает его душить. Внезапно появляется Рон и спасает Гарри, а затем вытаскивает и меч. Рон уничтожает крестраж, и они возвращаются к палатке. Рон объясняет, что его схватили и некоторое время он не мог вернуться, а когда вернулся — Гарри и Гермиона уже были в другом месте. Всё это время Рон разыскивал Гарри и Гермиону. Их местонахождение, в конце концов, указал делюминатор. Гермиона замечает в книге сказок, оставленной Дамблдором, знак Грин-де-Вальда. Она решает, что об этом нужно поговорить с Ксенофилиусом Лавгудом. Дары Смерти В доме Лавгудов Ксенофилиус рассказывает Гарри, Рону и Гермионе сказку о трёх братьях, встретившихся со Смертью и получивших в дар три могущественных предмета — непобедимую волшебную палочку (Бузинная палочка), камень, воскрешающий умерших, и идеальную мантию-невидимку. По описанию идеальная мантия-невидимка соответствует мантии Гарри. Тут оказывается, что Лавгуд предал друзей министерству в надежде добиться освобождения своей дочери Полумны. Появляются Пожиратели Смерти, но Гарри, Рону и Гермионе удаётся трансгрессировать. Гарри считает, что им нужно найти остальные Дары смерти, чтобы победить Волан-де-Морта. Несколько последующих недель проходят без результата. Рон рассказывает о специальной радиостанции, единственной, рассказывающей правду о происходящем, и им удаётся на неё настроиться, но тут Гарри случайно произносит имя Волан-де-Морта. Пожиратели Смерти наложили на имя проклятие: всякий, кто его произносит, лишается защитных заклятий и открывает своё местонахождение. Появляются оборотень Фенрир Сивый и его помощники. Они хватают Гарри, Рона и Гермиону и приводят их в особняк Малфоев. Там Беллатриса Лестрейндж пытает Гермиону, чтобы узнать, откуда у них меч Гриффиндора. Беллатриса уверена, что они украли меч из её сейфа в банке Гринготтс. Тем временем Гарри и Рон находятся в подвале вместе с Дином Томасом, гоблином Крюкохватом, Олливандером и Полумной Лавгуд. В осколке Зеркала Сириуса Поттер случайно замечает голубой глаз (как ему показалось, глаз Дамблдора) и взывает о помощи. Появляется Добби и, по просьбе Гарри, для начала трансгрессирует, забирая с собой Дина, Олливандера и Полумну. Тут в подвал входит Питер Петтигрю. Гарри и Рон набрасываются на него, он начинает душить Гарри, но Гарри напоминает о долге за спасение жизни и серебряная рука Петтигрю на секунду разжимается. Потом она начинает душить самого Петтигрю (за проявленную слабость). Рон, завладевший палочкой Петтигрю, пытается ей помешать, но неудачно. Гарри и Рон (а следом за ними - вернувшийся Добби) бросаются спасать Гермиону и трансгрессируют за секунды до появления Волан-де-Морта, но Беллатриса успевает смертельно ранить Добби своим ножом в сердце. Гарри, Рон, Гермиона, Дин, Олливандер, Полумна(Луна), гоблин Крюкохват трансгрессировали к дому Билла и Флёр. После похорон Добби Гарри с друзьями начинают думать о дальнейших действиях. Гарри расспрашивает Олливандера о Бузинной палочке. Постепенно становится ясна её судьба: Грин-де-Вальд украл её у Грегоровича, а Дамблдор победил Грин-де-Вальда, то есть Бузинная палочка — это волшебная палочка Дамблдора, и он похоронен вместе с ней. Гарри решает не пытаться собрать Дары Смерти и сосредоточиться на крестражах, как велел ему Дамблдор. Некоторое время спустя в дом Билла и Флер наведался Римус Люпин, сообщивший о том, что у него с Нимфадорой родился сын, которого назвали Тед (в честь покойного отца Нимфадоры Теодора Тонкс), и попросил Гарри стать его крестным отцом. Из того, как Беллатриса Лестрейндж была шокирована предполагаемым проникновением посторонних в её камеру хранения в Гринготтсе, Гарри делает вывод, что там может находиться ещё один крестраж. Вместе с гоблином Крюкохватом они строят план ограбления банка (гоблин в качестве платы требует меч Гриффиндора). С помощью оборотного зелья, мантии-невидимки и заклятия Империус они проникают в камеру Беллатрисы и крадут чашу Пенелопы Пуффендуй, Крюкохват убегает, прихватив с собой меч, а Гарри, Рон и Гермиона с большим трудом спасаются от охраны, освободив для этого дракона, которого гоблины использовали как стража. Они улетают из банка на драконе, но Волан-де-Морт в конце концов понимает, что его крестражи в опасности и сразу отправляется проверить, на месте ли остальные из них. Из очередного видения Гарри узнаёт, что один из крестражей находится в Хогвартсе, что подтверждает его теорию. Битва за Хогвартс Друзья попадают в Хогвартс с помощью Аберфорта Дамблдора. От Аберфорта Гарри узнаёт подробности биографии Дамблдора: за год до его поступления в Хогвартс на его шестилетнюю сестру Ариану напали трое мальчишек-маглов, видевших, как она колдует (стихийная магия). Они «''проучили''» её, после чего она лишилась рассудка: она держала магию в себе, пока могла терпеть, а затем магия вырывалась из неё. Большую часть времени она была испуганной, несчастной и безобидной, но иногда у неё бывали неконтролируемые приступы агрессии. Кендра и Аберфорт, как могли, ухаживали за ней, скрывая её болезнь (иначе бы её заперли в клинике св. Мунго). Персиваль отомстил мальчишкам, напавшим на его дочь, за что был посажен в Азкабан. Поскольку решено было скрывать болезнь Арианы, он не мог на суде открыть причину нападения на маглов. Альбус не ухаживал за сестрой, вместо этого сосредоточившись на изучении магии. Кендру убила Ариана во время приступа агрессии. После окончания школы Альбус подружился с приехавшим в Годрикову лощину Грин-де-Вальдом, и они вместе строили планы, как им подчинить маглов и создать новый порядок «''ради высшего блага''». Аберфорт говорил Альбусу и Грин-де-Вальду, что он не должен оставлять больную сестру. В ходе одного из споров Аберфорт и Грин-де-Вальд начали драться (используя магию), и Грин-де-Вальд применил против Аберфорта заклятие Круциатус. На шум прибежала сестра, и кто-то из троих её случайно убил. После этого Грин-де-Вальд исчез из Годриковой Впадины, впоследствии он попытался захватить мир в соответствии с идеями его и Альбуса, но был побежден своим бывшим единомышленником. С помощью Аберфорта Гарри проникает в Хогвартс. Его интересует, если предметы, связанные с Когтерваном. Полумна упоминает пропавшую диадему и ведёт Гарри в свою гостинную. Там он сталкивается с Алекто, в результате чего в замок летит Тёмный Лорд. Гарри предупреждает деканов факультетов о скором появлении Волан-де-Морта, и они организуют эвакуацию младших школьников. Прибывают члены Ордена Феникса и помогают готовить школу к обороне. Вскоре начинается битва, а Гарри приходит к выводу, что очередным крестражем является диадема Кандиды Когтевран и понимает, что видел эту диадему в выручай-комнате. Тем временем Рон и Гермиона проникают в Тайную комнату, находят там клыки василиска и уничтожают с помощью одного из них чашу Пенелопы Пуффендуй. Втроем они бегут в Выручай-комнату, но там на них нападают Драко Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл. Мощное заклинание Крэбба выходит из-под контроля, и в Выручай-комнате начинается страшный пожар. Крэбб сгорает, но друзьям удаётся спасти Малфоя и Гойла. Адское пламя уничтожает крестраж, в который была обращена диадема. После очередного видения Гарри ведёт Рона и Гермиону к Визжащей хижине. Там они становятся свидетелями того, как Волан-де-Морт приказывает своей змее Нагайне убить Северуса Снегга, так как считает, что это сделает его истинным хозяином Бузинной палочки (пока жив истинный хозяин волшебной палочки, она не может служить другому волшебнику в полную силу). Волан-де-Морт оставляет Северуса умирать, не заметив друзей. Перед смертью Снегг отдаёт Гарри несколько воспоминаний. Гарри бежит в кабинет директора и смотрит эти воспоминания в Омуте Памяти. Оказывается, что Северус был до конца верен Дамблдору, потому что любил мать Гарри, Лили Эванс. Камень из кольца Марволо — один из трёх даров смерти. Пытаясь вернуть умерших родственников, Дамблдор надел кольцо и в результате оказался поражен неисцелимым заклятием, так что он в любом случае был обречён в скором времени умереть. Снегг убил Дамблдора, потому что Дамблдор попросил его это сделать и тем самым спасти от мучений. Дамблдор знал, что Драко Малфой старается его убить, и таким образом спас душу Драко от повреждения. Северус защищал Гарри, именно он поместил меч Гриффиндора в озеро и проводил Гарри к мечу с помощью своего Патронуса. Кроме того, Гарри узнаёт, что в нём находится часть души Волан-де-Морта, что он является седьмым крестражем, создание которого Волан-Де-Морт не планировал, и пока Гарри жив, Темный Лорд не может быть убит. В одном из воспоминаний Дамблдор говорит Снеггу, что Гарри должен погибнуть от руки Волан-де-Морта. Римус Люпин, его жена Нимфадора Тонкс, Фред Уизли и Колин Криви погибают в бою. Гарри готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы уничтожить находящуюся в нём часть души Волан-де-Морта и остановить войну. Он поручает Невиллу убить змею Темного Лорда и отправляется под мантией-невидимкой в Запретный лес, где находятся Волан-де-Морт и Пожиратели Смерти. Гарри открывает снитч, который ему завещал Дамблдор. Внутри оказывается камень, воскрешающий мертвых (кольцо Марволо Мракса)— один из трёх даров смерти. С его помощью Гарри вызывает духи Джеймса Поттера, Лили Эванс, Сириуса Блэка и Римуса Люпина. Они поддерживают его на пути к неминуемой гибели. Гарри находит лагерь Волан-де-Морта, снимает мантию-невидимку, выпускает из рук воскрешающий камень и позволяет Волан-де-Морту применить убивающее заклятие. В результате он оказывается в странном месте, напоминающем станцию Кингс-Кросс (между жизнью и смертью), состоящую из тумана. Перед ним — создание, представляющее часть души Волан-де-Морта, находившуюся в Гарри. Создание выглядит как отвратительный, непрерывно плачущий младенец. Появляется Дамблдор. Он объясняет, что Гарри не умер, так как Волан-де-Морт использовал его кровь для создания своего тела. Так же Дамблдор рассказывает Гарри всю правду о Дарах Смерти и о том, что мантия-невидимка передавалась в роду Поттеров по наследству, начиная с Игнотуса, самого младшего из трех братьев, получивших Дары Смерти. Гарри приходит в себя в лесу, но притворяется мёртвым. Волан-де-Морт велит Нарциссе Малфой проверить, жив он или мёртв. Нарцисса видит, что Гарри жив, и шепотом спрашивает у него о судьбе Драко. После этого Нарцисса лжёт Волан-де-Морту, что Гарри мёртв, чтобы скорее попасть к своему сыну. Волан-де-Морт и Пожиратели Смерти идут к Хогвартсу, пленный Хагрид несет «тело» Гарри. Их встречает толпа защитников замка. Волан-де-Морт заявляет, что Гарри был убит при попытке спастись бегством. Невилл набрасывается на Волан-де-Морта, но тот его обезоруживает. В наказание Волан-де-Морт надевает Невиллу на голову распределяющую шляпу и поджигает её («''не будет больше в Хогвартсе распределения по факультетам, не будет больше факультетов''»). Тут к защитникам замка внезапно присоединяются новые силы, и битва возобновляется. Невилл выхватывает из шляпы меч Гриффиндора и убивает Нагайну. Заклинания Волан-де-Морта перестают действовать, из-за того, что Гарри был готов пожертвовать своей жизнью ради других, как когда-то ради Гарри пожертвовала своей жизнью Лили Поттер. Постепенно его союзники проигрывают битву. Молли Уизли вступает в бой с Беллатрисой Лестрейндж, после того, как её убивающее заклятие чуть не попало в Джинни, и убивает её. Гарри и Волан-де-Морт встречаются лицом к лицу. Гарри понимает, что истинным хозяином Бузинной палочки был Драко Малфой, так как он обезоружил Дамблдора. Поскольку Гарри позднее завладел волшебной палочкой Драко, именно Поттер является истинным хозяином Бузинной палочки, находящейся в руках у Волан-де-Морта. Гарри открывает и указывает на ошибки Тёмного Лорда, поселяя в нём страх. Волан-де-Морт пытается убить своего соперника заклятием Авада Кедавра, одновременно Гарри произносит обезоруживающее заклятие Экспеллиармус. Бузинная палочка отказывается убивать своего истинного хозяина, заклинание отражается и убивает Волан-де-Морта. Это событие становится концом Битвы за Хогвартс. Гарри решает оставить Бузинную палочку в гробнице Дамблдора и не искать воскрешающий камень в Запретном лесу. Он отказывается от двух Даров смерти, оставляя только свою мантию-невидимку. Эпилог Девятнадцать лет спустя. Родители провожают детей в Хогвартс. У Гарри и Джинни трое детей - Джеймс, Альбуси Лили. У Рона и Гермионы двое детей, Роза и Хьюго. Две семьи встречаются на станции Кингс Кросс. Лили ещё слишком маленькая, чтобы ехать в Хогвартс, Альбус едет туда впервые, а Джеймс уже на факультете Гриффиндор. Джеймс видит, как Тедди Люпин, сын Люпина и Тонкс, целует девушку по имени Мари-Виктуар, двоюродную сестру Джеймса (предположительно - дочь Билла Уизли и Флёр Делакур). Альбус боится попасть не в Гриффиндор, а в Слизерин, и Гарри рассказывает Альбусу Северусу, что Северус Снегг, в честь которого он назван, был, возможно, самым смелым человеком (несмотря на то, что учился на Слизерине), которого Гарри когда-либо знал. Также он рассказывает, что Распределяющая шляпа может учесть желание самого первокурсника и так было с самим Гарри. Невилл стал профессором травологии. На платформе девять и три четверти они замечают Драко Малфоя с женой и сыном Скорпиусом. Драко замечает Гарри, кивает и отворачивается. Последняя фраза в книге Фраза All was well, вероятно, является аллюзией на стихотворение Генри Скотта Холланда (en:Henry Scott Holland) «Death is nothing at all» 11. Также возможна аллюзия на известную пословицу «All is well that ends well» - «Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается». Галерея Персонажи Дополнительная информация * В «Дарах Смерти», особенно в первых и последних главах, много параллелей с первыми шестью книгами серии. Особенно — с первой, «''Гарри Поттер и Философский камень''». Это и прощание Гарри с домом на Тисовой, когда он говорит Букле о различных случаях в своём «''доволшебном''» детстве, и шутка Фреда и Джорджа о том, что их опять перепутали (аналогичная шутка была на вокзале Кингс-Кросс, когда Гарри первый раз ехал в Хогвартс). * В первой книге Хагрид привозит Гарри в дом дяди и тёти на мотоцикле Сириуса. В последней — он его на нем же и увозит. * Также полна ассоциаций сцена, где Гермиона перебирает книги, решая какие из них она возьмёт с собой. Упоминаются произведения Локонса (параллель со второй книгой), «Чудовищная книга о чудовищах» (с третьей) и «Теория защитной магии» Слинкхарда (с пятой), которую Гермиона, кстати, сразу же отправляет в мусорное ведро. Под конец «Даров Смерти» нас опять отсылают к событиям первой книги. Это и ограбление Гринготтса, и появления гоблинаКрюкохвата... А во время Битвы за Хогвартс случается небольшая заминка у Гремучей Ивы: Рон Уизли не знает, как без Живоглота отключить дерево. На что Гермиона возмущается: «Рон, ты волшебник или кто?». Очень яркая параллель с финальными главами первой книги, когда, упав в люк, ребята попали в дьявольские силки, и та же Гермиона искала, что бы ей поджечь, чтобы получить огонь, которого силки боятся. На что Рон воскликнул: «Гермиона, ты волшебница или кто?». Подобно тому, как в шестой книге на похоронах Дамблдора Хагрид выносит его тело, сейчас ему приходится нести «тело» Гарри. Наконец, в финальной дуэли Гарри Поттера с Волан-де-Мортом противники посылают друг в друга те же заклятия, что и во время поединка на кладбище из четвёртой книги... en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Категория:Романы Категория:Книги Категория:Цикл, серия Категория:Книги на букву «Г» Категория:Фэнтези